


我特么真的不想当绿茶啊（完）

by lorc98



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorc98/pseuds/lorc98
Summary: 下篇
Kudos: 10





	我特么真的不想当绿茶啊（完）

高潮的余韵让你的身体还在不自觉的痉挛，这一切的一切都莫名其妙且顺理成章的发生了，你连反抗的时间都没有就被迫沉沦在情欲的海洋里挣扎。迷糊之间你感觉到花京院退出了你的身体，然后一双更宽厚的手掌托起了你的腰——是空条承太郎。  
“嗯……承太郎……”你哑着声音问他，“到底发生了什么？”  
空条承太郎向来寡言，他只是低着头看着满脸潮红的你，然后低头吻了一下你的额头，并没有搭话。  
你在空条承太郎的桎梏下动弹不得，只能强行举起涣散的精神再次发问：“你们两个究竟怎么了？你知不知道你在做什…唔！”  
承太郎没有对你说他的口头禅‘呀卡玛洗’，而是直接用动作告诉你他此刻的不耐烦，修长的指节毫不留情的探入你已经被操的很软和的小穴里搅弄，粗粝的茧在你最娇嫩的地方刮蹭，承太郎的手指温度也很高，烫的你不适的扭动的想要逃离。  
“不想吃苦的话就别动。”空条承太郎这样低声警告你，你乖顺的不在挣扎，见你安静下来，空条承太郎靠着床坐下，然后把你抱到他的腿上，一手稳稳的扶着你的后背，一手将你的双腿分开，再次探入。  
你无力的靠着空条承太郎的胸膛，肌肤相贴的时候你可以清楚的感知到对方围绕着你的炽热温度，他的心跳和抵在你侧腰的坚硬物什，你被空条承太郎的动作弄得小小声呻吟了起来，他的胸膛传来一声闷笑，手下的动作更加快了起来。  
空条承太郎很会摆弄你的身体，只需要简单的动作就让你抓紧了他的手臂呜咽着高潮，甚至潮吹，不知是什么的液体淋漓的落了空条承太郎一手，这似乎让他有点自豪的样子，你模糊的见瞧见了他上挑的嘴角。  
原本侧坐在他身上的你被摆成了一个跪趴的姿势，你把头埋在枕头里，无助的等待着下一轮的鞭挞。  
结实的身体自背后覆上你的，随之而来的是下体传来的一阵轻微的撕裂痛，你立刻就缩紧了穴肉试图逃避来自空条承太郎的侵犯，但是下一秒就尖叫了出来。  
他没等你向前爬，就直接一挺腰贯穿了你的身体。  
很大，很烫，很痛。这是你此刻唯一的想法了，你向空条承太郎哭喊，声音都因为这尺寸过大的性器而变调了，“你…快……快出去啊！”  
空条承太郎此刻也不好受，他用嘴唇亲吻你突起的脊骨，然后伸手到你的小腹，缓缓的向下探去。  
阴蒂被触碰到的那一刹那，你感觉你又要高潮了，他恶劣的开始揉捻你小小的花蒂，而胀痛的肉棒就这样插在你的穴肉里一动不动的任你绞紧。  
你没忍住这样的挑拨，下身不争气的又开始分泌液滴，晶亮粘腻的液体顺着你被撑开到极致的穴口往下滴，空条承太郎没再继续动作，而是挺起了腰稍微调整了一下姿势，然后猛地一下捅到了底。  
这已经不是用舒服或者爽可以形容的感觉了，你只觉得自己的身体就像是被犁开的土地，或者是通了电的灯，哗啦的一下就被打开，然后漫天的快感从你们交合的地方开始向大脑和四肢扩散。  
你塌下腰任他操弄，嘴里呜呜的发出不知是喜是悲的哭喊，你可以清清楚楚的感知到空条承太郎粗大的阴茎是如何在你体内翻搅的，咕叽咕叽的水声就是再好不过的证明，空条承太郎的腹部紧贴着你的屁股，他每次都插的很深，几乎要顶开你最深处的那层瓣膜。  
“唔……放松。”空条承太郎这样说着，但是肉茎的抽查却丝毫不停，水顺着你的大腿根蜿蜒流下，阴茎被越绞越紧，他知道你快要高潮，他也快了。  
被性欲操控的两人都有些欲罢不能，空条承太郎的动作越来越粗暴，粗大涨红的阴茎在你体内进进出出，只要他低头就可以看见你嫣红的内壁被翻出来再带进去的淫靡场景，本来无色的液体也被搅打成白色的泡沫。  
“是不是要到了？”空条承太郎哑着声音问你，你已经没什么力气回答，只能发出小奶猫一样的细细气声。  
然后他低低的哼笑了一声，抱着你的腰开始加快速度。  
你猛的一抬腰又被快速的按了下去，分开的大腿上汁液四溅，空条承太郎的动作又急又快，肉体碰撞时发出啪啪啪的声音，在空旷的房间里回荡。  
你已经分不清现在的究竟是快乐还是痛苦了，快感堆叠的太高，你感觉现在就像是在悬崖边上摇摇欲坠，空条承太郎俯下身子咬住你的肩膀，同时身下一个深顶，硕大圆润的龟头直接破开子宫瓣膜顶进腔内。  
你被刺激到哭泣着攀上高潮，被蹂躏的不成样子的穴肉抽搐着喷着清澈的液体，你听见空条承太郎闷哼了一声，然后抽出了自己的阴茎。  
他用手狠狠一撸，雪白浓稠的精液全数射在了你的臀肉上。  
你累的直接歪倒过身子，来不及去清理或是什么，闭上眼睛就昏睡了过去。

再次醒来的时候，是因为下体传来的，冰凉柔软的感觉。  
有什么东西在你体内搅动，绝不是人身上的任何一个器官和肢体，你猛地一激灵，然后就听见了花京院典明的闷笑声。  
“啊，你终于醒了。”  
你睁开眼就看见了浮在半空的法皇之绿，想都不要想你就明白了在你穴道里塞着的是什么玩意儿了，你无奈又生气的瞪了花京院一眼，试图将你体内的触手扯出来，然而还没动手就被另一个替身给制住了。  
“求你们放过我吧，这样下去我真的会坏掉的。”你求饶的看着另一边的白金之星，“替身是这么用的吗？”  
“那你的替身是怎么用的，勾引老男人？”  
空条承太郎不愧是无敌的男人，一开口就堵的你无话可说，甚至还有一点莫名其妙的愧疚，你欲言又止，索性闭上眼睛任他们动作。  
“随你们的便。”  
花京院怜爱的摸了摸的汗湿的脸颊，“那好。”他这样说道，然后法皇之绿又伸了一根触手，挤入了你的阴道，你被他的动作逼得开始掉眼泪，但是此刻的花京院典明可没平时那么善良，他甚至有点期待你被弄坏的样子，“那我们就不客气了哦。”  
空条承太郎自然也不甘落后，白金之星的手掌比他的还要大一圈，可以轻易的拢住你的乳肉揉捏，他小小声的欧拉了一下，然后伸舌头舔住了开始发硬的茱萸。  
被两个替身同时玩弄的羞耻简直让你感觉此刻就应该是在梦里，不想面对现实的你紧紧闭着眼睛，但是却控制不住的发出了甜腻的叫声，“嗯……哈啊……你们两个……变态。”  
黑发的青年不满的啧了一声，不知道是因为你的话还是别的，白金之星因为他的不耐烦开始变得更放肆了些，花京院典明倒是没什么想法，替身的共感让他舒服的说不出话来，被柔软高热的穴肉包裹着的触手模仿着性器抽插，一进一出间带出了些许情动的证明。  
“嘴上说我是变态，但是身体很诚实的给了喜欢的反应呢。”  
花京院典明亲了一下你的眼皮，然后给承太郎使了个眼色，收到眼神的他敛下眼眸看着身上布满痕迹的你，眸光忽明忽暗，不知再想什么。  
你感觉到体内的触手开始往外抽动，退出你的身体后又紧接着缠上了你的四肢，你被迫向白金之星展示着你的身体，你的私密之处被一览无余。  
白金之星伸手戳了戳你充血的花瓣，歪着头欧拉了一声，然后又舔了上去。  
这已经不是羞耻可以形容的事情了，这简直是破廉耻，你呜咽一声睁开眼，白金之星就在你的腿间动作着，火热柔韧的舌头没有章法的胡乱舔舐，这反而让你的快感加倍。  
你不想流露出类似脆弱的情绪，因为在床上，任何的示弱都会让男人的凌虐欲更甚，这可能是刻在全体雄性DNA里的东西，你不想受苦但是又不得不接受痛苦，和与之同时传来的快乐。  
那就这样吧，你自我催眠，那就这样承受好了。  
法皇之绿的触手缠裹你的四肢还不够，更柔软纤细的触手裹着你的乳肉，白金之星从你的腿间抬起头，他的表情很纯洁，像个不谙世事的孩子，但是他却在做这样的事情。  
紫色的人影很有侵略性，白金之星凑近你的嘴唇吻了一下，然后掀开了他前腹上垂着的布料。  
不同与人类的阴茎，替身的性器没有狰狞盘虬的青筋，而是光滑的一根，像是胶棒。花京院典明在你身后侧躺着，空条承太郎则叼着烟坐在床上，两个人都在注视着被肆意玩弄的你。  
白金之星要比空条承太郎温柔，起码他不是一插到底而是慢慢的将性器（如果那是他的性器）推进来，你感受着身体内褶皱被一点点撑开，敏感点的那快软肉也被慢慢的磨着，你开始喘气，过电般的快感让你的身子颤抖的厉害，浑身都软的不像自己的一样。  
空条承太郎皱着眉头，然后当着你的面抚上了自己胀大性器一下一下撸动着，你猜身后的花京院典明应该也在这样做着，但是你已经无暇顾及这么多了。  
从睡梦里醒来后的短短十分钟，你再次被送上高潮，但是这次的你已经流不出什么水了，处女的身子敏感是敏感，但同时也经不起这样高强度的性爱，法皇之绿和白金之星同时消失在了你的视线里，你失去支撑后无力的倒在花京院的怀里，他一把把你搂到怀里，硬烫的阴茎抵在你的股缝，似乎在一突一突的跳动着。  
你真的流不出哪怕一滴水了，现在的你和被晒干的海绵没两样，“求你了……典明，我真的不行了…”  
花京院典明把头埋在你的颈侧吸了一口气，“睡吧。”他开始心疼筋疲力尽的你了，“今天不会再碰你了。”  
空条承太郎从头到尾都没怎么说话，他沉默的看着下一秒就沉沉睡去的你，然后系好了浴袍的带子躺下。  
“你说明天她醒过来会怎样？”  
花京院典明拍着你的背哄你睡觉，看见你睡熟了之后轻声询问着闭着眼睛的空条承太郎，假寐的人鼻孔出气，冷哼了一声：“她不会怎么样。“  
“反正她的替身是这么说的。“


End file.
